


A Morning in the Life of Hercules Mulligan

by siship (squantosacorn)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, also group chats are cool, hercules's point of view, lams is only a part of it, oh yeah and it also has a shit ending, thomas jefferson is mentioned a couple times but only to get roasted, told in present tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squantosacorn/pseuds/siship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Hercules can't enjoy a nice morning, and then does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning in the Life of Hercules Mulligan

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like Hercules doesn't get enough attention, and i do a horrible job at giving it to him. also google translate is something i used a lil bit for laf. i'm sorry. enjoy.

Hercules mulligan was a man of simple pleasures. He liked enjoying early mornings, having a cup of well brewed coffee, and working on this latest piece in the fashion collection he was working on. Peggy Schuyler said it was the best she’s ever seen, and that she’d endorse it happily. 

It’s 4 in the morning, he was in the living room, sewing machine humming. Right now he was working on a yellow sundress for Peggy, or at least inspired by her. when he made prototypes for women, he made them to fit the Schuylers. He had a list of measurements of his three roommates and the Schuylers taped onto the side of his machine, if that said anything about him. 

It's 4:15, and Hercules has just taken a sip of his coffee. It’s warm and delicious, slowly waking up his senses. 

It’s 4:16, and his roommate Alex just angrily burst out of his room. He grumbled on his way the the kitchen, grabbed the pot of coffee Hercules brewed, grumbles while he pours himself a cup, and drinks the black liquid. Grumbling, Alex forgot that he hates black coffee, and heads the fridge for the creamer.

Hercules watches, and Alex finally notices him. 

“I am going to burn Thomas Jefferson’s stupid hair off his stupid face.”

“Did he call you a ‘Daddy’s Boy’ again?”

Alex glared at Hercules for a moment. “No, but for the record, George Washington is my boss and just because I don't have a dad doesn’t mean-”

“Alexander. What did Jefferson say?”

“He can never admit when he’s wrong! I have good ideas, and he knows it! He just can't get his head out of his ass long enough to listen.”

“I think you mean Madison’s ass.”

Alex stares at him, grinning bigger than ever.

“Yes!! I’m telling him that next time I see him, oh my god, imagine the look on his face!”

Hercules smiles, very softly, he’s still half asleep, and hears another door in the apartment open. John Laurens comes out, ninja turtle pajama bottoms and all, and yawns. Alex looks away, and Hercules knows it’s because he can't admit his crush on John. He makes a mental note to ask Alex about it later. 

“What’s going on? You two roasting Thomas Jefferson without me?”

“Herc just made the best comeback of all time, but please, feel free to top it.”

Hercules looks back at his work. He knows no more progress is going to be made for at least another hour. 

It’s 4:45, and Hercules Mulligan is on his second cup of coffee. Alex and John are throwing insult after insult at Jefferson’s name, and Hercules almost feels like he should leave, the sexual tension is so present. 

But then Hercules remembers he pays the most rent and decided he’s able to go wherever he wants in the apartment. 

It’s 5:00 and Lafayette has just come out of his room, glaring at Alex and John.

“Mon ami, je sais que vous êtes secrètement amoureux, mais enfermé.”1 

Alex is the only other one in the apartment who understands french, so while John sipped his coffee, Alex was choking on his. Which made John worried, and look up at Lafayette.

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing we all weren’t thinking. Mon ami, pass the coffee, s’il vous plait?”

John just rolled his eyes and got Lafayette his coffee, and Alex recovered and gave Lafayette a look that Hercules was sure said “dude wtf”

It’s 5:17, and Hecrules is considering asking Peggy if she wanted to go out for breakfast. 

Lafayette’s flipping through news channels, and Alex is ranting on why certain things were “complete and utter bullshit”. Meanwhile Laurens was trying to calm him down, but sometimes getting worked up himself. 

Hercules hasn’t gotten any work done since 4:16.

It’s 5:30, and Lafayette and Alex are arguing in French, presumably about John, as his name comes up quite a bit. 

When nobody answers John’s questions about why his name kept coming up, he sits next to Hercules. 

“So what’s your next piece gonna be?”

“A sundress for Peggy. I plan on making one for all the Schuylers.”

He nods, smiling. “That sounds awesome, i’m sure they’ll look great.”

“I hope so, it’d be great if I could get any work done.”

They both turn to the tv, and finish their coffee.

It's 5:40, and Alex and Lafayette have moved their conversation to the alex’s room. Nobody knows if they’re still speaking French. 

John gets up to get ready for work. 

Hercules gets back to work on the dress. 

Lafayette leaves Alex’s room, and winks at John on his way out. 

Hercules sees John stops in front of alex’s door, hesitates for a moments, but then walks away to his his own room. 

Hercules sighs, and gets up. 

He knocks on Alex’s door once, when the door opens.

“Oh,” Alex sighs. “I thought you were John.”

“Can I come in?”

Alex steps aside, and closes the door once Hercules enters and sits in his desk chair.

It’s 6:00, and Hercules is about to meddle in his friend and roommate’s love life. 

“What did Laf want?”

Alex stiffens. 

“Um, he just wanted to know if I had any soap, he ran out.”

Hercules sighed. 

“I know about your crush on John, you can tell the truth, Alexander.”

Hercules only uses Alex’s full name when he’s serious, or angry. 

“You do? I mean…” Alex slumped his shoulders. “You do?”

Nodding, Hercules patted his friend’s shoulder. 

“It’s pretty obvious, to everyone but John, it seems.”

“Seriously?”

“Unfortunately, yes. The Schuylers, Laf and I even made bets on who was gonna confess first.”

“Seriously?”

“Laf, Peggy, and Angelica all said John. Eliza and I said you.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, so what did Lafayette say?”

“He told me that it was obvious that we were both into each other, and the sexual tension was so thick Laf compared it to Thomas Jefferson’s skull.”

Hercules can’t help but laugh.

“Make sure to write that one down.”

“Oh, I did.”

“Look, Alex, I don’t know what you’re waiting for.”2

“But what if that’s not what John wants?”

“What’s not what John wants?”

“....”

“Alexander?”

“What if I'm not what John wants?”

It’s 6:12, and Hercules is about to say the sappiest thing ever.

“Alexander, John looks at you the way Peggy looks at cinnamon-sugar bagels. That boy is so in love with you, even the way he says your name is enough to tell.”

“But-”

“Alex. You two like each other. A lot. The only thing that’s stopping you from being together is yourselves. Now,” Hercules stands up, ready to make his leave.

“Eliza and I are rooting for you, and so is our money.” He stops just outside Alex’s room, about to close the door. 

“Everything will work out, Alex. I promise.” He shut the door. 

Good god, his roommates are a handful. 

It’s 6:31, and Hercules texts Peggy Schuyler, pulling up the contact she made for herself.

To: the love of my life  
Long morning. Meet me at the cafe on 5th avenue? 

It takes 10 minutes for her response. 

From: the love of my life  
Be there in 10. Apparently we’re going on a date. Ask Eliza

Hercules sighed. Peggy’s a great friend, and if he’s being honest, he’s thought about them being more. He always decides it was better this way. Probably. 

He pulls up Eliza’s contact.3

To: Eliza  
Peggy and I aren’t going on a date. 

Eliza texted back almost immediately.

From: Eliza  
Then why is your contact name ‘hunkules’ in her phone?

Hercules sighed. 

To: Eliza  
She thought it was a good pun, she come up with it that time we watched Hercules. You were there.

From: Eliza  
Was that the time Lafayette spiked the drinks and I was drunkenly trying to hook up with Alex? 

To: Eliza  
That would be it. 

From: Eliza  
Please don't tell me Alex still thinks I have a thing for him 

To: Eliza  
He never did, he just liked messing with you. And Alex is busy trying to figure out how to seduce a certain member of the Laurens family, so don't worry.

From: Eliza  
ARE WE GOING TO WIN THE BET? 

To: Eliza  
I think so

From: Eliza  
Hell yeah! We have to go out for drinks after we win to celebrate!!

Hercules laughs, quickly changes into not pajamas, and goes out to meet Peggy. 

It’s currently 7:05, and Peggy’s waiting for him at the cafe on 5th avenue. 

“So you’re gonna invite me out and show up late? How Alex Hamilton of you.”

Hercules laughs, since it’s entirely true. 

“Sorry about that, I was-”

Peggy waved her hand in the air. “Ah, I don't really care. But anyways, what’s the occasion? I brought a flask of vodka just in case.”

Leave it Peggy Schuyler. 

“My roommates don’t understand the concept of mornings, that’s all.”

The waiter comes over with two drinks, it seems Peggy had ordered for him.

“Black tea, two sugars. A Hercules Mulligan signature drink, right?” Peggy asked. 

He nods, taking a sip. Tea truly is a godsend. 

Peggy had ordered a latte, and before she even touches it, takes a picture. 

“For snapchat.” She said, smirking.

“So, Herc, how’s that fashion line going? Did the company give you a deadline yet?”

Hercules smiled, he loves talking about his work. The conversation went on from there, sometimes lulling into pockets of silence. But silences with Peggy Schuyler were never empty or awkward. 

It’s 7:40, and Hercules is leaving the cafe on 5th avenue, Peggy Schuyler walking next to him. The plan was to go back and have Peggy try on the dress, so he could make sure everything was working out okay, and then it was just a chill hang out from there. 

Hercules pulls out his phone, and finds a notification from Instagram. He almost never uses Instagram, his account’s about his small, but growing fashion business. 

He opened the app, and saw that @peggy.schuy4 had tagged him in a photo. 

He looks over at her, but she’s preoccupied on her phone.

Hercules clicks the photo. It’s a picture from Peggy’s point of view, of him and her cup and the cafe on 5th avenue’s window. He was looking to the side, a slight smile on his face and if he remembers correctly, he was admitting the painting on the wall. 

The caption read “I put vodka in my coffee shhhh”

“Did you really put the vodka in your latte?”

She turns to him, grinning. “Shhhh.”

The best part was that he hadn’t even noticed her do it.

It’s 7:58 and Hercules hears voices outside the apartment. 

“Alexander, why won’t you just tell me what Lafayette was saying?”

Hercules can hear Alex pacing. 

“It’s not important, John, we need to leave for work.”5

“It was obviously about me, Alex.” Johns voice grows, he sounds irritated

“Can’t you ask Lafayette?”

“He told me, “petite chaton, go win me $100”, with like, 5 winky face emojis.”

“Oh god I hate that that only makes sense because of what Herc told me.”

“What did Hercules tell you?”

“To win him and Eliza, presumably, $100.”

Peggy hits his arm. Hercules tells her to be quiet. 

“God damn, is everyone keeping secrets from me?”

“John, there are no secrets,”

“Well shit, Alex, then why-” John’s mad, and-

“I love you.”

There’s a pause. Hercules smiles. 

“Oh hell no!” Peggy grabs Hercules’ keys. Hercules grabs Peggy, and puts his hand over her mouth. 

“What?” John says, disbelief prominent.

“Uh, yeah. I’m sort of in love with you....”

Peggy’s licking hercules’ hand. 

“Alexander,” Alex cuts him off again

“Herc and Laf said it was obvious and that I should just tell you but I wasn’t sure and they made bets with the Schuylers and technically I guess Hercules won but I don't think I won judging your lack of response so-”

There’s silence, and Hercules is praying that John just kissed Alex. 

Peggy tries to bite Hercules’ hand. 

“I love you too.”

“You do? But-”

“Holy shit, Alex, haven’t you noticed?”

“No…?”

“I always come in you room at night and make sure you go to bed.”

“Yeah but I always go back to work after you leave.”

“I know. Which is why I always come back if I hear your head fall onto the desk, and put you to bed.” 

“That’s you?”

“Jesus Christ, Alexander!”

It’s 8:00, and there’s more silence. 

“Hercules was right.”

“Right about what?”

“About the way you say my name. I can’t believe I haven't noticed this.”

“What’s wrong with the way I say you’re name?”

“Nothing, oh god, absolutely nothing. I love it. Keep saying my name, just like that, forever.”

Peggy wiggles her way out of Hercules’s grasp, and opens the door. He lets her.

“This is gross, you two. Go to work.”6

Both of them stare, too shocked to move. Hercules walks in after her, going to the sink to wash his hand. 

“Congrats, you guys.”

“How long have you been there?” Alex. 

“Oh we heard everything. I can’t believe I lost the bet. Grow some balls, John.” Peggy. 

“What?” John. 

“You let Alexander ‘I Can Never Shut Up’ Hamilton beat you to the punch? Lameeeee.”Peggy.

“That’s right, and now you, Laf, and Angelica owe me and Eliza 100 bucks.” Hercules.

“You guys bet on this?” John looked so confused, the poor guy.

Hercules looks at the time. 

“Alex can fill you in on your way to work, both of you are late, and I already pay more rent than you.”

Hercules pushes them out the door, takes a pic of their intertwined hands, and closes the door as Peggy yells “Have fun being gay!”

Hercules make a group chat, and sends the picture he took along with ‘don’t bet against the king’

Peggy’s phone dings, and she laughs.

“The King?”

“That's right, pay up, Ms. Schuyler.”

“Ms. Schuyler?” 

Hercules nods, sitting down at his sewing machine. 

Peggy opens her mouth to say something, by the look on her face, it was going to be something with sass, when their phones ding. 

From: Lafayette  
ce que le baiser7

From: Lafayette  
I'm happy for them though

From: Lafayette   
I can't believe I owe you guys money. 

From: Eliza  
Yay!! Hercules, drinks tonight?

From: the love of my life  
lameeeee

From: Eliza  
Peggy, aren’t you with Hercules right now?

From: Angelica  
I’m out of the country right now, so I can't pay you guys

From: Lafayette  
I just booked a flight to France, sorry

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
Laf you’re not going to France stfu

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
Angelica I expect a check sent in the mail

From: the love of my life  
*attachement: 1 photo*  
Yeah, I'm raiding his fridge why?

Hercules looked up, and sure enough, Peggy was pulling out left overs from last night.

From: Angelica   
Fine, fair enough. And please tell my sister to behave herself. 

From: Lafayette  
DO NOT TOUCH MY PASTA I SWEAR

From: Eliza   
Peggy!! Hercules I'm so sorry 

From: the love of my life  
Which one’s your pasta

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
The one you’re holding

From: Lafayette   
HERCULES GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM MY PASTA

From: the love of my life  
Now way! Hercules I didn't know I was your girlfriend!!

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
You’re not

From: the love of my life  
Ouch

Hercules laughs.

“Don't laugh at my pain! I was just rejected!”

“Shut up, no you weren’t”

From: Angelica   
Margarita please put Lafayette’s pasta down and stop making our friends hate us

From: Eliza   
Hercules drinks are on me

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
Sounds great

From: the love of my life  
Ouch

“Hercules will you please make me something to eat?” Peggy asks as she puts Lafayette’s pasta back in the fridge.

Hercules sighs. “What do you want?”

“Waffles!”

It’s 8:46, and Hercules is about to make waffles for Peggy Schuyler.

“You’re the best!!”

From: the love of my life  
*attachment: 1 photo*  
Your pasta is safe for now, baguette.

From: Lafayette  
Thank god Hercules has a soft spot for you

From: Eliza  
That's so sweet!! 

From: the love of my life  
Aww Hercules has a soft spot for me!

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
Get of the couch and help me chop the fruit

From: the love of my life  
Aye aye, captain!

From: Angelica  
Eliza I think we have a new brother in law 

From: Eliza   
Probably

From: Lafayette   
Pretty soon i’ll have the apartment all to myself

From: the love of my life  
Aww we’ll come visit you, bag

From: Eliza  
Bag?

From: the love of my life  
Short for Baguette

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
Lafayette shut up no one’s leaving the apartment, Peggy and I aren’t getting married, and for the last time, Peggy, come help me make your breakfast. 

From: the love of my life  
Sorry guys, bae’s calling me

 

Peggy giggled as she walked over to help Hercules, who was thoroughly pink. 

Hercules makes the batter, Peggy chops up fruit, and pretty soon they have waffles piled high with berries and whipped cream. 

It’s 9:00, and Hercules finishes his waffles and start working on the dress while Peggy watches. 

When Peggy finishes, Hercules asks her to try it on so he can make any alterations.

It’s 9:06, and Hercules remembers that Peggy Schuyler is very pretty. 

“Hercules this is going to be so pretty once it’s finished!” She whips out snapchat and films a short, “hey look at this cool dress! Go follow @hercmulligan.designs on ig!!” for her story. 

“I’m glad you like it, Peggy.” 

It’s 11:35, and The Conjuring just ended. 

“All I’m saying is it didn’t scare me, I expected more.” 

“Supposedly it’s true, doesn’t that make it at least sort of scary, when you think about it?” 

“Nah, I don’t believe in ghosts.” 

From: Eliza  
Is Peggy still there? 

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
Why are you asking in the group chat?

From: the love of my life  
Yeah why

From: Eliza  
I just wanted everyone to know that you guess are still hanging out

From: Peggy  
Herc made me a dress

From: Peggy  
Im crying

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
She’s not

From: Eliza  
That’s cute

From: the love of my life  
See, bae, we’re cute. 

To: “guess who won the bet bitches”  
I’m literally right next to you

From: Angelica  
It’s late over here can you please stop

From: the love of my life  
You can mute the chat, ange. 

From: Lafayette  
Yeah some of us are also at work 

From: the love of my life  
Why are you on your phone at work

From: Eliza  
Ohhhhh burn8

From: Lafayette  
I hate americans. 

From: the love of my life  
Then why do you owe two of them $100?

From: Lafayette  
You owe them too, Margarita. 

It’s 11:30 and Peggy’s leaving, thanking hercules for the eventful morning and waffles. 

“Even though everyone thought it was a date,” She says, turning to Hercules before leaving. “Eliza texted me and said that instead of paying the $100, she wants a full rundown of what happened, boy is she gonna be disappointed.” 

Hercules smiled. “Peggy, I believe I still haven’t got my share of the pay?” 

Peggy looks up at him, thinking. She’s got a little smirk on her face, and Hercules wonders what’s she’s thinking. 

“So, I don’t actually have money with me right now. I’ll pay you later, okay?” 

He nods, because, sure, that’s cool. Peggy’s about to leave and is actually a few steps out the door when she turns back and kisses hercules right on the lips. 

Peggy tastes like strawberries and sugar for all of four seconds and then she smiles, turns, and quickly leaves. 

Hercules stands there for exactly one minute. His phone dings. 

From: the love of my life  
Consider yourself paid ;) 

And a moment later

From: Eliza  
MARGARITA SCHUYLER COME HOME RIGHT NOW

From: the love of my life  
Shit. group chats suck. 

Hercules wonders of this morning was really so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> footnotes:   
> 1\. "I know you're secretly in love, but shut up."  
> 2\. in which i give alex burr's theme but come on man ask him out already  
> 3\. all the texts are from Herc's phone, and I have a feeling his contact names would be pretty straight forward, save for the one Peggy made for herself. she also won't let him change it.   
> 4\. I think it'd be pronounced "peggy sky" and that's funny to me for whatever reason  
> 5\. alex works for washington's business, john's a barista at a coffee shop (if anyone read Sons of Libertea that's my ultimate headcanon for john.), and herc has his business, plus he works at a bookstore like, two days a week. i don't know what the others do  
> 6\. This, plus "have fun being gay!" i realized, could sound like Peggy's homohobic. she's not. i just imagine her thinking that watching her friends be all mushy is gross. like, 'ew mom and dad are kissing' kind of gross.  
> 7\. "what the fuck"  
> 8\. my favorite part of this whole fic tbh
> 
> also im so sorry this ending is absolute shit. I just didn't know where to go on from there.


End file.
